heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Forest Menace
__TOC__ The event started on September 23, 2015 and lasted for 4 days. Lore The corruption that has ruined the foundations of Camelot is strong than ever! A Dark forest that hides new obscure powers has borned! It's your duty, as Camelot hero, to make your way into the dark forest and defeat "Blighted Rhiannon", the obscure lady behind this new treat! During this event gather Dry Branch for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the lookout for the most powerful and ancient beast of Camelot Blighted Rhiannon and prepare your party to stand and fight! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, Blighted Rhiannon has an extra Heroic Power in addition to her Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who she is paired with, Blighted Rhiannon's Barbs of Wickedness gives Damage enemy party and Silence it. (Note: this is her skill but Kabam does not check for correctness I guess, her One card combo is Sting of Grace Passive - Increase Healing Effectiveness by 150% & reflect 10% damage.) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Dry Branch you find during the Dark Forest Menace: *Blighted Galzra: 4 Bonus Branches *Ryjm Djinn: 4 Bonus Branches *Blighted Overlord: 3 Bonus Branches *Valrakk the Scorched: 3 Bonus Branches *Death: 2 Bonus Branches *Hope: 2 Bonus Branches Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Blighted Rhiannon on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn her allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring her! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a ... boss card on both Easy and Hard levels * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x Dry Branch *1x Dark Forest Chest *1x Ascension Shard *1x Ascension Stone *Pestilence *Maeve *Hope Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Dry Branch *1x Arena Ticket *1x Mana Potion *1x Stamina Potion *1x Ascension Shard *1x Ascension Stone *Golden Arse *Piper of the Woods *Pestilence *Hope Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Blighted Rhiannon, 15x Summon stones , 10x Dark Forest Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Blighted Rhiannon, 15x Summon stones , 10x Dark Forest Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Blighted Rhiannon, 15x Summon stones , 10x Dark Forest Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Blighted Rhiannon, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Dark Forest Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Dark Forest Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Dark Forest Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Dark Forest Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Dark Forest Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Dark Forest Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Dark Forest Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Mana Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Mana Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15 x Mana potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Mana Potions * 175000 - Maeve * 200000 - Blighted Rhiannon * Every 10K after - 1x Mana Potion Possible Chest Outcome * Blighted Rhiannon * Fisher King * Severa Pendragon * Blighted Overlord * Maeve * Ironbark Overlord * Rhiannon the Fair * Cernunnos * Khafra * Merla the Lidless * 1x Ascension Shard